


Peer Review

by indyluckycharlie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Professor AU, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indyluckycharlie/pseuds/indyluckycharlie
Summary: Professor Barnes has come to guest lecture. Now, if only he could keep his mind on the lesson.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 48





	Peer Review

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just a spontaneous thing for the Horniest Book Club's Bucky Barnes Character Appreciation Days on Tumblr. This week it's Professor!Bucky. 
> 
> I hope you like it! Please leave comments if you like it. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Your old wooden desk chair squeaks when you lean back, and you smirk when his eyes dart in your direction. You shift in your seat, and his gaze drops to your knees-hidden behind the large carved desk for only him to see- as they part and your skirt hitches up another inch. 

The abrupt screech of his chalk against the board has you both cringing and a chorus of groans echoes back from the rows of stadium seats behind him. 

Once your shoulders ease their way back down from your ears, you have to stifle a laugh as he throws a meek apology over his shoulder to the class. 

He flicks narrowed eyes at you before returning his focus to the board. He refuses to look at you for the remainder of his lecture, a disappointment to be sure. 

Such a spoilsport. 

But then you notice the way he keeps his body carefully angled towards the board, only turning to face the class when he’s positioned exactly behind the lectern. As you let your eyes wander further south, you see the reason why, and your face splits into an indecent grin that you have to hide with your hand. 

You cast a glance towards your students and see that you shouldn’t have even bothered. All eyes are focused on him.

Despite the rather dry nature of his lecture, the students are transfixed. You’re not quite sure how he does it. 

Maybe it’s his barely concealed excitement when he talks about cosmic rays and magnetic fields. Or perhaps it’s the way he talks about Galileo like he was an old friend. Or maybe it’s just that he makes it all _make sense_ like nobody else ever could. 

Or _maybe_ it’s the rolling timbre of his voice, the way he licks his lips when he’s thinking, or the fact that even that stupid tweed jacket with the elbow patches can’t hide the muscles straining against the fabric underneath. 

At least, that’s what has you sitting up in attention. 

And judging by the rapt expressions on the faces of a few especially avid students in the front row, you’re not the only one. 

Suddenly eager for his lecture to end, you look up at the clock. Five minutes to dismissal. 

You clear your throat softly. You can tell by the tick of his jaw that he suspects that you’re up to something and you have to stop yourself from laughing. Nevertheless he turns his head. When he does, you take mercy on him and only tap lightly on your watch. 

With a nod, he turns back to the class.

“Looks like that’s all for today. I’ve emailed you some resources if you’d like to learn more and you’re welcome to contact me with any questions.”

You stand, smoothing your skirt out as you go, and step up to the lectern beside him. You place your hand on his arm lightly as you address the class.

“Everyone, please thank Professor Barnes for stopping by to guest lecture for us today.” 

You pause as the students clap. Out of your periphery you see him nod his head in acknowledgement and you're sure his cheeks are dusting pink. 

Inflamed by the thought, you turn to him. 

Squeezing his arm meaningfully, you hold his eye. 

“Thank you so much, Professor. That was a rather...” you tilt your head to the side as if searching for the word, “ _titillating_ explanation of string theory.”

The tiniest quirk of his brow and you have to suppress a teasing smile as you lean forward keenly. 

“ _Very_ enticing." You say as earnestly as you can manage. "Which I’m _sure_ was your intent since you’re hoping to see most of these students next semester in your Intro to Theoretical Astrophysics.”

You let your lips curve wickedly for just a moment, just long enough for him to catch it before you turn back to the class, your serious professor voice back in place.

“And remember for any of you who are interested in taking ITA, you’re going to need to pass my final next week to be eligible. Pay special attention to the lecture notes on spectroscopy and gamma rays.” You look around for confirmation and are met with nodding heads around the room. “Good. You’re free to go.”

As quick as if they were shot out of a gun, three students pop up from their seats and crowd in front of James. A fewer slower, but similarly eager, students fill in the edges around him. 

Just as they're about to start peppering him with questions you raise a hand to stop them. 

"Sorry, folks. You'll have to save your questions for later. Professor Barnes and I have a meeting to attend," he raises a curious brow at you, "to discuss a few things that _came up_ during today's lecture."

He dips his head to hide his smile. He never could quite pull off your poker face. 

Dejected the students' shoulders slump as their eager grins fade. They gather their things and make their way out the door. 

As soon as the last student is out the door, he turns to you with a scowl, though you can tell that he wants to laugh. 

“You’re terrible.”

Your mouth opens in mock indignation. You press a hand to your chest and widen your eyes innocently. 

“Me?”

He says nothing, only continues to stare with narrowed eyes.

You drop the act and snort a laugh. 

“What can I say? You started talking about interstellar clouds and I got _excited_.” 

“Oh, is that so?” He turns to you, eyeing you skeptically as he rests his hip against the lectern. He lets his gaze skim down the length of your body, lingering on your skirt for a moment before meeting your eyes again. “So how does that explain where your underwear is?”

“I forgot them at home?” You shrug nonchalantly, as if this was the sort of thing that just happened sometimes, certainly not out of the ordinary at all. 

“You forgot them? No other reason at all?”

You shrug again, your expression nonplussed. 

“Uh huh,” he nods. “Well, if that’s the case, I suppose I should head back to my office. I have papers to grade and I’m sure you do too.”

He turns away but you catch him by the elbow. He smiles smugly as he turns back to face you.

You step in close and toy with the button on his ridiculous blazer.

“Actually, I was wondering if I could get your thoughts on this article I’m finishing for publication. As my _esteemed_ colleague, I really value your _opinion_.”

“Oh, of course.” He reaches for your waist and pulls you close. He tosses a glance over his shoulder to the upper row of the auditorium where a door stands open to the hallway. He bunches his fingers in the smooth fabric of your dress shirt and slowly pulls it loose from your skirt. 

“I’m always happy to help a peer in need.” 

“Great,” you gesture behind you to the closed door at your back with your name emblazoned on it in gold letters. “Step into my office.”


End file.
